Phoenix Wright: The Ultimate Case
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Phoenix Wright takes on his toughest case yet. Will he have the strength to pull through?


It was a big day in the court room. Phoenix wright was fighting for the biggest case in his entire life. If hwe lost this case he would have to quit lawyerong forever! not only that but he had to go up against the dangerous (but edgy) Miles edgewoth, his biggest foe.

"As you can see here, judgey poo, it is clear that this man hear is clearly not guilty!" Phenick said trying to appeaes the master judge to see his case.

The man in question was a radical dude name Thoms Shelfer, who had poainted himself blue and ran down the street really fast because he wanted to be cool like his idol Sonic the hedgehog (Id ont blame him id do the same)

"OBECTION" Edgyboy said (thats what im calling hime ok?) "Sonic is gross and lame, mario is clearly better your judgleyness" Egdyman was playing the same game Pheonx was trying by talking cute to the jusdge.

The judge scratched his new toupe that he had bought earlier today. it was on sale at the wig emporium and he just couldnt resist. balding was something the judge had always feared, since it ran in his family. at 22 he shaved his head and always regretted it, so this toupe felt very specialt o him.

"This is a hard decision to make, you guys are so good at arguing." the judge said like a confused ape.

Edgywoth interuppted the judge but he did not care because he thought edge was cute. "If you side with me, i can take you out for cofee afterwards."

"OBJECTION!" Pheonmk counteracted "You said you were going to take me out for coffe afterwards when i gave you the last donut in the waiting room you big willy!' pheonix immediately regretted saying those mean words because he secretly had feelings for miles, his deep chocolate eyes, the rugged beard, and jack skelington hoodie he bought from hot topic made phenix blush. he had a thing for bad boys.

edge shrugged it off like a real hunk "sorry wrighty tighty, but im busy, plus that donut wasnt even good so it doesn't count."

This made phoeniks tremble with rage. he leapt like a circus acrobat and attacked edgworth with the ferocity of a thousand lions. a big brawlbroke out on the court room

at this point the judge had fallen asleep and didnt bring order to ther court until an hour later when he woke up from his nap. "Lets take a wee break shall we?" he said banging his mallet and he went off.

Things wrent going good for felix (Pheonicks's real name btw), he felt like haning up the metaforical cape right now. but bursting through the door was Maya to cheer his ass up.

"Hey phenix are you busy? I wanna go get some delicious Beef Crunch Wrap Supremes at Taco Bell(TM)." but pheonix had no time for this garbage, he didnt even love maya, not like they used to...

Instead what caught pheonix's eyes were the wedding ring on mayas finger (him and maya were married btw) and he got an idea.

"maya give me that ring!" phenix said and he took the ring, going back into caout.

The judge knocked his hammer and court resumed.

Pheonix made his case (intense music starts playing) "as you can see here, your honour, i have definitive proff for my case" he said pulling out the ring he stole from maya.

"Here catch" said phoenix throeing the ring at "Thomas", you see i put the quotations around his anme because when he got the ring he transformed into the real SOnci the hedgehog!

"You see, your honour, it was sonic the hole tome!" pheonix said patting himself on the back and the judge said "Wow, your right! I guess thats why they call you wright!"

even the incompreable Miles edgworth was impressesd "I cant believde you are so cool and smart phenix."

hearing this compelled phonx to do something unexpected. he juped from his chair and went up to edgeworth

"I love you" he said and edgeworth was shocked. unfourtunately that was the last words pheonix said as an angry mario, who was in the crowd, shot him dead!

Miles cried over Phenixs dead body ,he could nt believd his lover was dead.

But suddenly, in a burst of flame, pheonix rose from the dead (OMG), and began to explain why.

"You see, when i was a little child, i stumbled acroos a secrect shrine in the middle of nowhere and got the poweres of a phoenix, that is why i changed my name to phoenic wright!" it made so much esne to all the other that they cried tears of joy and they lived happily ever after

 **THE END**


End file.
